Wie ein kleines Licht in der Finsternis - Band 1
by ValeryiaValar
Summary: Viola, eine geheimnisvolle Alchemistin mit einer Leidenschaft für die dunkle Seite der Magie tritt dem Orden des Phönix bei. Sirius ist bereits ganz und gar verzaubert und nun kommt sie auch noch Snape gefährlich nahe. Dieser sucht sein Heil in der Flucht, bis Albus Dumbledore plötzlich beide zu sich ruft: Sie haben einen Auftrag für den Orden. (SB/OC, SS/OC)


Hallo!  
Ich freue mich, dass ihr den Weg zu dieser Geschichte gefunden habt. Sie befindet sich gerade an ihrem Anfang, aber soll noch sehr viel länger werden. Das ist mein allererster Fanfiction-Versuch, also hoffe ich, dass ihr nicht zu hart mit mir ins Gericht gehen werdet. -)

Diese Geschichte setzt kurz vor Harrys fünftem Jahr in Hogwarts ein und die Mitglieder des Ordens haben ihr Hauptquartier gerade frisch im Grimmauldplatz bezogen. Ich weiß noch nicht inwieweit ich alle Geschehnisse so zulassen werde wie sie in den Büchern beschrieben sind oder ob ich gewisse Dinge einfach abändern werde, damit sie besser zur Story passen.

Über Kommentare und Anregungen würde ich mich freuen. Und nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Snape betrat mit wehendem Reiseumhang die Küche des Hauses und seine fledermausartige Gestalt erfüllte den Raum mit einer unangenehm düsteren Atmosphäre. Die Gespräche, die zuvor noch mit munterer Heiterkeit gehalten wurden, verstummten sogleich. Alle Augen waren auf den Zaubertränke-Professor aus Hogwarts gerichtet. Er räusperte sich unangenehm und ließ sich sofort auf einen freien Stuhl nieder, faltete die Hände auf dem Tisch und fing, ohne ein Wort der Nettigkeit zu verlieren, mit seinen Ausführungen an.

Viola musterte ihn interessiert und stellte belustigt fest, dass er all ihren Vorstellungen entsprach. Die anderen hatten ihr zuvor Anekdoten und Geschichten von diesem griesgrämigen und düsteren Gesellen erzählt. Die Mitglieder des Ordens erfuhren nun die neuesten Informationen und Aufenthaltsorte bekannter Todesser, welche Kontakte sie pflegten und welche Nachrichten sie austauschten. Viola horchte aufmerksam zu, doch versank nach einer Weile in Tagträumereien.

Als Snape geendet hatte, brachen unter einigen Mitgliedern Diskussionen über das weitere Vorgehen aus. Ganz besonders feurig disputieren Sirius, Violas Gastgeber, und Remus. Snape zog sich aus diesen Wortgefechten zurück und nahm dankbar den Becher Honigbier, den Molly ihm reichte, entgegen. Er trank gierig bis er die Hälfte geleert hatte, lugte dabei über den Becherrand und stockte. Über die Tafel hinweg beobachteten ihn ein Paar mattgrüne Augen. Er trank aus und stellte den Becher fest auf den Tisch.

Lupin verwickelte ihn in ein anstrengendes Gespräch über ein völlig redundantes Thema, doch Snape hörte nicht wirklich zu. Er suchte aus den Augenwinkeln seine Beobachterin und rümpfte die Nase darüber wie sie und Sirius sich gut zu unterhalten zu schienen. Dieser Black, dieser aufgeplusterte Gockel, dieser ekelhafte Black. Da wurde er in eine solch angesehene und wohlhabende Familie geboren und vergolt es ihr mit Verleumdung und Zerstörung. Eine alte, auf seine Schulzeit zurückgehende Feindschaft verband sie, und wann immer sie konnten, ließen sie sie aufleben. Sirius musste der Beobachterin einen seiner dümmlichen Witze erzählt haben, denn sie lachte hell auf und Severus blickte genervt weg.

 _„Macht den Tisch frei, es gibt Abendessen!"_ , schrillte Molly Weasleys erhitzte Stimme.  
Severus nahm die Hände vom Tisch und dort wo sie eben noch waren, erschienen Teller und Besteck und Platten voller Speisen. Bevor sich alle auf das Abendessen stürzen konnten, erhob sich Sirius mit einem Becher Wein und sagte feierlich: _„ Nun meine Freunde, bevor wir uns nun alle diesem köstlichen Essen widmen, möchte ich euch ein neues Mitglied unserer Runde vorstellen. Die meisten haben sie schon kennen gelernt, die gebildete und gleichermaßen wunderschöne Viola Fawcett."_  
Die junge Frau, die neben Sirius saß, erhob sich und Severus sah, dass ihr eine leichte Röte auf die Wangen gestiegen war. Sie maß Sirius mit einem gespielt mahnenden Blick und sagte:  
 _„Sirius ist ein alter Charmeur"_ , sie lachte _„Ich danke euch für die herzliche Aufnahme und hoffe, dass ich dem Orden mit meinen Fähigkeiten jederzeit ein nützliches Mitglied sein werde."_  
Sie blickte lächelnd durch die Runde und hielt bei Snapes Gesicht inne.  
 _„Und nun wünsche ich euch einen guten Appetit, haut rein!"_

Nachdem alle von allem zu viel gegessen hatten und satt und befriedigt waren, machten einige sich auf nach Hause zu apparieren und verabschiedeten sich. Die anderen blieben bei einem Schlückchen Wein und der Diskussion über die aktuelle Informationspolitik des Tagespropheten hängen.  
Snape überlegte, ob er nicht sofort auch aufbrechen sollte, doch bevor er diesen Entschluss fassen konnte, kam die Beobachterin mit zwei Bechern Wein auf ihn zu. Ehe er flüchten konnte, war sie bei ihm und bot ihm einen Becher an. Er nahm ihn an, sie setzte sich zu ihm und hielt ihm unverwandt die Hand zum Gruße. Er starrte sie an, sie lächelte ermutigend und so schüttelte er sie.  
 _„Ich glaube wir wurden uns noch nicht persönlich vorgestellt."_  
 _„Nein, wurden wir nicht. Für Höflichkeiten war dieses Haus noch nie besonders bekannt"_ , grummelte er feindselig.  
Sie überging es und sagte: _„Viola Fawcett, ich bin nun seit sieben Monaten in Dumbledores Dienst. Ich komme gerade von Siebenbürgen zurück."_  
 _„Severus Snape, ich lehre in Hogwarts Zaubertränke und bin Albus Dumbledores zuverlässiger Spion in den Reihen des dunklen Lords."_  
 _„Ich weiß",_ lächelte sie _„ein Meister der Zaubertränke mit einer Passion für die dunklen Künste, nicht wahr?"_ Er nickte kurz angebunden.  
 _„Wissen Sie, ich habe Alchemie in Paris studiert, bei Sir Nicholas Flamel, der leider vor zwei Jahren verstorben ist. Dort habe auch ich die dunklen Künste und ihre Versuchung kennen gelernt."_

Snapes anfängliches Desinteresse verblasste langsam und er merkte auf. Eine Schülerin Flamels vor sich zu haben, eine so junge, das war durchaus außergewöhnlich. Nicholas nahm normalerweise nur ausgewählte, sehr talentierte und ehrgeizige Schüler auf und davon nur eine Handvoll, sodass in den rund vierhundert Jahren, in denen er gelehrt hatte, vielleicht zwei Duzend seine Hallen als ausgebildete Alchemisten verlassen hatten. Er selbst hätte wohl versucht an ein solches Studium zu gelangen, hätte Dumbledore ihm nicht eine Stelle als Lehrer in Hogwarts angeboten und ihn für seine Sache verpflichtet. Als Snape begierig überlegte, welche seiner vielen Fragen er zuerst stellen konnte, tänzelte Sirius mit einer Flasche Wein an und goss Viola nach. Es war unschwer zu erkennen, dass Sirius kaum die Augen von der jungen Frau abwenden konnte und das widerte Snape an. Sirius hatte keine Probleme, dümmlich daher zu schwatzen, mit seinen seichten Komplimenten um sich zu werfen und sich als schleimiger Sympathiemacher an die Fersen anderer Leute zu heften.

Severus' Hass brannte auf als Sirius ihn ignorierte und Viola stattdessen augenscheinlich zufällig berührte und ihr tief in die Augen sah.  
Er stand auf und verabschiedete sich mit nur einem Wort, verstimmt und ärgerlich begab er sich durch den langen Flur, der zur Haustüre des Anwesens am Grimmauldplatz führte, von dort aus konnte er sicher apparieren. Als seine Hand schon den Türknopf umfasst hatte, hörte er Schritte hinter sich und wandte sich um.  
 _„Mrs. Fawcett."_  
 _„Miss Fawcett"_ , das dimmende Kerzenlicht verwandelte ihr langes Haar in goldene Wellen, die ihre blasse Haut umspielten. Ihre Lippen waren voll und geschwungen, ihre Augen matt glänzend, von einer schmerzlichen Heiterkeit erfüllt. Sie waren Snape unangenehm.  
 _„Professor Snape, ich wollte mich dafür entschuldigen, dass unsere Unterhaltung so abrupt unterbrochen wurde. Ich wollte Sie keinesfalls versetzen. Ich dachte nur, weil wir beide einer Passion nachgehen, könnten wir sie miteinander teilen und unsere Erfahrungen austauschen?"_

Snape wollte zuerst eine scharfe Antwort über seine gänzliche Indisposition zischen, doch irgendetwas bewegte ihn dazu, es nicht zu tun. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass ihm eine junge Frau hinterherlief, die zufällig noch eines der interessantesten Fächer studiert hatte, das er sich vorstellen konnte. Alchemie und dunkle Künste, diese Kombination war nicht allzu häufig, wurde sie doch vor allem nur von schwarzen Magiern praktiziert. Dass so jemand in Dumbledores Diensten stehen sollte verwunderte ihn.  
 _„Ihre Entschuldigung ehrt mich. Ich werde nächsten Monat ebenfalls zum Plenum des Ordens erscheinen. Vielleicht ergibt sich dort eine Möglichkeit, sich näher darüber zu unterhalten. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht."_ Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten wandte er sich zum Gehen und hörte hinter sich nur noch ihre Abschiedsworte:

 _„Das würde mich sehr freuen. Gute Nacht!"_


End file.
